War&Love
by Kheartsgirl
Summary: Ron&Hermione discuss what has to happen during their search for the horcruxes. After they discuss they show how much they really love each other.
1. I Love You

War&Love

It was a bright sunny day at The Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sunlight was shining through all of the open windows throughout the vast magnificent castle. The famous Golden Trio will soon be off on the greatest yet dangerous adventure of their lives when they head off in search of Voldemort's horcruxes. Until they start their search though they'll be nestled safely in the confines of the Hogwarts castle. Harry had started dating Ron's sister Ginny and Ron had started dating Hermione after years and years of dancing around their feelings. Usually Ron would spend time with Hermione on days like these, the days when it was warm and sunny out side, which usually involved Ron and Hermione under a shady tree with Ron's back pressed against the tree and Hermione's back pressed against Ron's broad chest listening to his heart beating rhythmically in perfect time with her own. Well let's just say today was one of those days but, sitting under a shady tree wasn't exactly what Ron had in mind for today. Harry was apparently roaming around the castle somewhere with Ginny which was just fine for Ron not only because he trusted Harry but, also because that meant he had more time to spend with Brown Eyes. (Ron's nickname for Hermione) He walked all the way to the Gryffindor tower through the common room and upstairs to the boys dormitories to find Hermione already waiting for him by the window. He tiptoed quietly into the room, crept up behind Hermione and hugged her gently around the waist. She gave a small yelp of surprise but smiled warmly at the sight of him when she turned around.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Why hello there handsome."

"So's how's my love today?"

"Fine thank you." "How about you handsome?", she asked as she smiled playfully.

"I'm doing just fine actually now that I'm in the presence of the royal queen." He smiled his famous lopsided grin.

She laughed breathlessly. "Thanks but, I'm no queen."

"Well you are to me."

"Aww Ron your so sweet", she said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Eh I have my moments."

"So what does my queen wanna do today?"

"Whatever you want."

"Good cause I'm thinking something a little naughty."

"Oh!"

"Um Ron before that though I need to talk to you about something."

"So talk", he whispered as he started kissing her all over her face.

"Well I can barely think straight with you doing that."

"Ooh well I'm glad I have that effect on you!" He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Ron seriously I mean why are we doing this to ourselves?" "God I mean we can't even see that our best friend is hurting."

"Sure we can we just get really caught in our moments."

"Yeah that's it we just get caught up in intimate moments."

"Really intimate moments", he whispered playfully as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "But we always have fun though don't we?", he asked as he licked his lips anxiously.

"Well yes I suppose so but, our best friend is out there fighting a war with his inner self and Voldemort and here we are snogging our faces off like two hormone crazed teens."

"Well shouldn't we?" "I mean most of our childhood was spent fighting deatheaters or anyone who tried to attack Harry and we never really got to be just kids. "I'm just saying shouldn't we I mean couldn't just enjoy being teens for once in our lives I mean you know just in case we don't make it out of this war alive."

"Well you make an interesting point there."

"Exactly", he said as he licked her lips. "So now that that's settled..." He stopped mid sentence and kissed her softly on the lips. Then he started a trail of kisses down on the soft skin of her neck going lower and lower until he reached her supple breast.

"R...Ron she whispered."

"Hmm", he mumbled as he started caressing her right breast then moving to her left.

"We...we have to stop."

"What why?" Ron's facial expression made him look like a little boy who was told he wasn't allowed to have any ice cream.

"Oh come on were having fun aren't we?"

"Well yes of course but we can't keep doing this."

"Why not?", he asked in a whiny voice.

"Because we just can't."

"That's not a valid reason Hermione."

"Well lets just say for Harry's sake." "Ok?"

"Pshh Harry's fine he's with Ginny!"

"Ron you know that's not what I mean!"

"Well then what is it?" "Why do we have to stop?"

"Ron you know why!"

"No I really don't apparently so please clue me in!"

"Look soon you, Harry and I we'll be off on a very dangerous adventure when we go search for the horcruxes." "Guess who'll be there." "There will be you, me and Harry but, without Ginny." "I just don't wanna be all intimate with you knowing that Harry won't be able to be with Ginny." "You get it now?"

"Yes Hermione I get it now and I'm sorry for not understanding earlier." He smiled an apologetic smile.

"It's okay", she breathed as she hugged him close.

"So lets consider this as one of our last few shags before we head off on this extremely dangerous journey." "But trust me when we come back were shagging no matter what!"

She let out a harmonious laugh then she smiled warmly at him.

She nuzzled her face into his neck and breathed in the scent of his cologne which smelled vaguely of chocolate chip cookies. "Mmm you smell good." "Thanks my dad bought it for me at a shop in London on my last birthday." She nuzzled her face further into his neck for a few moments then looked up into his sparkly blue eyes.

He stared into her chocolate brown eyes for a moment then he leaned closer kissed her softly on the lips. He started to give her butterfly kisses all over her face then he moved down and started unbuttoning her shirt and each unbutton of her shirt was punctuated with a butterfly kiss. Before she knew it he was kissing every inch of exposed skin on her stomach. She bit her lip in an effort to keep a huge moan from escaping her lips.

"God Ron", she moaned.

"Your going to drive me crazy."

"I know that's kinda the point."

she started a little teasing of her own by slipping her soft hands under the hem of his plain white shirt and running her hands down the smooth plains of his chest and feeling his rock hard abs.

"Mmm Hermione that feels good", he groaned as her hands traveled lower and lower.

She started to tug at his shirt and push it upwards. He stopped mid kiss to help her pull his shirt completely over his head.

"Wow you're gorgeous", she said in complete awe.

"So are you beautiful."

She smiled at him as he completely removed the rest of her shirt. He gently pulled down the straps of her plain white bra and started to work at the zipper on her jeans. He pushed the jeans past her hips to reveal her lacy pink knickers.

"Wow!", was all Ron could say.

"What?" "What is it?" "Is it too much?"

"N...no it's perfect well damn sexy actually!" "I...I mean wow!"

"Bloody hell you're gorgeous!"

Hermione felt a blush creep up to her cheeks.

"Thanks."

"Oh anytime!"

"So lets get down to business." "Shall we?"

She kissed him feverishly in reply.

She reached down and unbuttoned his trousers and the next thing she knew she was laying on her back on the bed and Ron was hovering over her raining butterfly kisses all over her.

"I feel you your so wet down there and I'm hard as a fucking rock."

"Ron you know how I feel when you swear."

"Oh come on Hermione would you just chill already!"

What oh no he didn't! Nobody tells Hermione Jane Granger to chill!

She smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for!"

"For being so annoying!"

"Annoyingly charming?" He smiled playfully.

"Oh shut it you annoying prat!"

"Hey that really hurt you know!"

"Oh please you know that didn't hurt!"

"Yeah I know."

She hit him playfully on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"So lets get back to business."

He leaned down and kissed her on her angel soft lips and she kissed him back with just as much passion.

**An hour and a half later**

Ron and Hermione both collapsed on the bed completely spent. Ron buried his face in Hermione's sweet smelling hair and then nuzzled her neck.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Iloveyou", he mumbled into her neck.

"What was that?"

"Iloveyou."

"What?"

"God dammit I said I love you woman!"

Instead of scolding him for his language she chuckled softly and smiled at him playfully.

"You heard me the first time didn't you?"

She smiled at him contentedly in response.

"Your lucky I actually love you!"

"I promise when this war is finally over I'm gonna marry you."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't,"

"Oh and by the way I love you too."


	2. Hermione's Nightmare

Hermione's Nightmare

Ron was sound asleep in his bed in the seventh year boys dorm of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was tossing and turning in her every which way because she was having a horrific nightmare.

"**Hermione oh Hermione." "Get over here you filthy mudblood!"**

**She ran out of her room only to see Voldemort sneering at her maliciously while he snickered and kicked Harry and Ron in the head. He then proceeded to apparate out of the room but, he left a blood written note on the wall which read dear, mudblood you're next.**

Hermione awoke with a start whilst gasping for breath and she immediately went straight to Ron's room. She peeped her head in only to find that he was fast asleep and snuggled up to his pillow. She hated to wake him in the middle of the night but she had to talk to somebody and it couldn't wait till morning. She pushed his shoulder gently but, he just rolled over and went back to sleep so she pushed it again and this time he slowly opened his eyes. At first he looked totally bewildered to see Hermione in his room in only a plaid top and sweat pants. He realized moments after that she had been crying because, her once beautiful chocolate brown eyes were now a horrendous shade of red. To add to that her face was completely tear stained and she looked physically yet emotionally exhausted. Her fragile body was drenched in sweat.

"Hermione?", Ron said groggily. "Mione what's wrong?"

Before Hermione even knew what she was doing she hastily flung her sleek arms around his neck. In an instant Ron's arms had been wrapped around her protectively while her face had been buried into the crook of Ron's neck. He seemed slightly bewildered at first but, then his shocked expression turned into one of comfort and pure love.

"W...Well the thing is that I had a n...nightmare about V...Voldemort I mean you know who killing you and Harry and he called me into my living room."

"He cast a spell which glued me to the wall and he forced me to watch him kill you both but, not before he kicked you guys in the head multiple times and right before he apparated he left a blood written note on the wall which read dear, mudblood you're next."

"God it was awful!", she mumbled into his neck.

"So completely awful!"

"Yeah I can imagine!", Ron said in a hushed voice.

"I mean who'd wanna have a dream where they have to watch their best friends die right in front of their eyes and the worst part is that we lived that horrible dream over and over again in real life."

Hearing this only made her cry harder and caused her breathing to become scarcely uneven.

**Ugh god!, Ron thought why do I always have to screw everything up? I mean come**** on like the nightmare wasn't horrible enough and I had to go and make it worse as usual. God I'm such a screw up!**

As he was mentally cursing himself Hermione was rambling nonsense into his neck about I'm next, can't go to sleep cause he'll get me and god it was horrible.

"Shh it's okay", he whispered as he gently stroked her bushy brown hair.

She started to shake violently as a bundle of tears cascaded down her smooth cheeks.

"You have to calm down before you make yourself sick", he murmured as he buried his face into her sweet smelling bushy brown hair.

"Shh shh it's gonna be okay."

"Well what if it's not?" "I mean what if he finds us while were searching for the horcruxes?" "W...What if he really does kill me like he said in my dream or you and Harry?" "W...What if we don't make it out of this war alive?"

"It will be, he won't find us, I won't let him lay a finger on you and Harry and we will make it out of this bloody war alive!"

"That's a bloody promise!"

"But how can you promise that?"

"I mean you can't be so sure of that."

"Shh don't worry about it love."

"Eventually everything will work itself out for better or worse."

Hermione rambled aimlessly though for another few minutes until Ron stopped her mid-sentence and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She gave him a blank stare for a few minutes until Ron finally broke the silence.

"I mean I just feel so exhausted physically and emotionally yet I feel so worried for Harry and you too of course."

"On top of that I'm just downright scared so so scared."

"Hey don't worry so much."

"Oh that's right how can one person feel so much at once!"

"Ha ha very funny."

He sent her a playful smile then he leaned closer and buried his face into her neck which smelled vaguely of vanilla mixed with cinnamon.

He gave her a small yet tantalizing butterfly kiss on her neck.

"Mmm Mione you smell so good."

"Thanks."

"Um Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have another hug?"

He sent her a warm smile in reply and hugged her as close to his body as he could. She snuggled up as close to his warm body as she could whilst inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

He looked up from her neck to stare into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you", she said in a faint whisper.

"I love you too."

"Always have always will."

"Same here."

Ron buried his face in Hermione's bushy hair once more and breathed in her seductive scent as held her close.

"Hey when did you become so sophisticated?"

"When everything became so real."

"Harry .vs. Voldemort and well you and me as a matter of fact."

She winced slightly at the mention of Voldemort's name and Ron noticed this so, squeezed her small hand gently to reassure her that everything was okay.

She sent him a warm smile in reply. Without warning Ron laid down on the bed and brought Hermione down with him. She rested her head against his chest and her eyes started to become heavier and heavier. Before Hermione had succumb to a very deep sleep she whispered "goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight Hermione."

" Don't worry I'll protect you and I won't let anybody hurt you not even me." "I Promise."

Soon after that he fell asleep with thoughts of Hermione invading his dreams.


	3. The Girl Of Ron's Dreams

The Girl of Ron's Dreams

What had once started out as an innocent crush between two completely opposite schoolmates turned into a beautiful blossoming romance. You see Ron and Hermione aren't just friends they're best mates forever and lovers for life and although they don't always see eye to eye they're always there for each other in the end. Ron loves Hermione and she loves him. Ron loved the way Hermione carried herself with such sophistication even in the darkest of times and he loved the fact that she was so damn ingenious that she could easily give you the answer to any question you asked her without hesitation or that she could figure out even the most difficult of things within a sufficient amount of time. He loved the way her hair was so opposite her beautiful personality how it was so out there and wild while she was so calm and rational. He especially loved the way her hair smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, how her presence alone was comforting enough when he was sad, angry or scared which he rarely was. Of course he was feeling all of those things after their victory in The Final battle of Hogwarts and she came late one night into his room and just knowing that she was there, that she was alive and she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon had made him feel so at peace. He'd relished in the fact that she was right next to him holding onto him for dear life. He especially loved the way he could please her sexually, that Hermione's pale pink nipples would instantly harden at even the slightest of gentle touches from his hand or if he was even in close contact with her. Ron loved her Hermione's inner beauty because, she was the kindest, bravest, most trustworthy and intelligent person he knew. He also loved her outer beauty because her face painted a wonderful picture in which you see in great detail what she was going through. For example, when she was truly captivated or ecstatic her magnificent chocolate brown eyes would light up and when she was morose or melancholy her beautiful chocolate brown eyes would turn a wretched shade of red. Her hair was bushy and wild yet he absolutely loved it all the same and he loved to run his hands through it and bury his face in it to inhale her savory scent. He loved to see her shirt ride up when she laughed because she'd throw her head back and her whole body would go it and shirt would ride up just a little bit and reveal her toned abdomen and curved stomach. Her small hands are so soft and her skin is so deliciously smooth. Most of all he loved how she'd manage to stay strong through even the darkest and depressing of times when all she wanted to do was break down and cry. He loved how her body fit so perfectly against his. He loved holding her every chance he could and sometimes he wished he could hold her forever and never let her go to let her know that he'd never ever leave her not for anyone or anything.

"Ron?"

"Hey brown eyes what's going on?"

"Not Much." He walked towards her in two swift strides and kissed her passionately on her angel soft lips. She gasped slightly in surprise and gave him a blank stare until he finally broke the silence.

"Wow what a miracle!"

"What that you Kissed me?"

"No you speechless."

"Ron!"

"Only joking love."

She sent him a playful smile and then she pulled him by his tie and kissed him back with just as much passion and tenderness as when they first kissed. As their passion increased they became more intimate and they kissed each other more fervently. She buried her face into his neck for a second and inhaled his luscious scent. She started to rain kisses butterfly kisses all over the soft smooth skin of his exposed neck but, then her kisses became more captivating and Ron thought he'd lose whatever control he had. When Ron looked down at Hermione the marvelous view he could see left him utterly captivated because, he could see her voluptuous body peaking out from out from under her clothes, he could see her shirt riding up a little bit just the way he liked so, he could see Hermione's toned abdomen. Ron could also see Hermione's supple breast peaking out from plain white bra and when he leaned closer he felt her pale pink nipples harden under his slight caress. Ron had kissed her repeatedly with more and more fervor every time and as he sucked on her bottom lip he heard Hermione whimper beneath him. He tried to perfect his multitasking skills by kissing the girl of his dreams and fondling her supple breast at the same time. Hermione moaned and couldn't keep her arousal under control so, she slipped her soft hands underneath the hem of Ron's plain white cotton shirt and allowed her fingers to trace the outlines of his rock hard abs until she lost all control of he arousal and started pulling up Ron's shirt. Ron had felt Hermione tugging at his shirt and halted their kiss in order to help her completely remove his shirt. He started to pull his shirt up when she stopped abruptly.

"No let me do it."

"I like undressing you."

"You like undressing me?"

"Yes."

"I don't know why I just do."

"Can't explain it."

She continued to tug at ron's shirt until she was finally able to pull it over his head then her hands slid down to the zipper of his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles then Ron threw them carelessly on the floor next to his shirt. She reached inside his trousers and wrapped her small hands around his cock and started to continuously stroke his shaft up and down in a rhythmic motion. He threw his back and his sparkly blue eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"God",he moaned.

"Mmm Mione that feels good."

"She continued to stroke him until he halted her actions. Hermione kissed him tenderly as they started walking backwards until Ron fell back on the bed to find the girl of his dreams hovering over him with her breast looking like they were about to spill out of her bra at any moment and her shirt riding up again to expose her silky smooth skin. Ron reached out his large hand to gently caress Hermione's soft skin and her expression made her look as if she was about to lose all of her control.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Come Closer."

"Closer."

Hermione was now inches away from his face and before she could even react Ron had grabbed around the waist and threw her down on the bed.

"Gotcha!"

"It's your turn now!",he said as he gave her a sly grin.

"Ron!"

She smiled up at him while he started to lift up her shirt but, when she tried to help him remove it he stopped her.

"Well maybe I like undressing you too."

She sent him a playful smile then he leaned down and started to shower her with kisses all over her face, neck and stomach. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra and completely remove the offending material.

"Finally they're free!"

He smiled joyously as he sucked greedily on her breast as if his life depended on it.

"Ron",she moaned.

He reached down to unbutton her jeans and she immediately lifted her arse so he could slide the jeans past her hips and throw them on top of his clothes. He felt her damp knickers, slid them down her legs and then proceeded to lick her folds.

"Damn baby you taste good."

He dipped two of his fingers into her folds and massaged her clit and she moaned with pleasure. She arched her back and bucked against his hand.

"Mmm Ron."

He pulled his fingers our from her clit and licked them clean.

"Wow that was appetizing."

He allowed his tongue to trail along her abdomen until she screamed his name in pure ecstasy. He trailed kisses along her neck.

"Hermione can we?" he,mumbled into her neck.

"Yes Ron please."

She whimpered and wriggled underneath him as she tried to position herself. His eyes flickered up to her face and she gave him another reassuring look as he entered her slowly. It hurt for a second or two then the pain quickly disappeared and he surged into her wet heat and pulled back out again. He did this repeatedly until she came tremendously. She grabbed him by his waist and pulled him down on the bed so that she was on top and she ravished him with her tongue, kissed him down his chest and stroked him until he came spectacularly. He was now on top of her surging in and out for the last time. His body was covered in sweat, his head thrown back, hair wild and all over the place. Hermione thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful. Ron had laid down beside her panting heavily.

"Wow that was amazing!"

"Spectacular actually!,Hermione exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I love you so god damn much!"

For a second there she didn't even mind that he swore because, she was filled with so much elation that she didn't care.

"I love you too!"


	4. Hermione's Knight In Shining Armor

Hermione's Knight In Shining Armor

Hermione had to admit that she'd never seen anything more breathtakingly beautiful than the gorgeous sight right in front of her. A few minutes ago Ron was on top of her sweating like crazy and panting heavily while she watched happily from underneath him like a hormone crazed teen or an overly joyous child who had just seen all of the Christmas presents under the tree. She smiled up at him and reached out to caress his silky smooth hair as she looked deeply into his sparkly blue eyes. Now he was currently laying beside on her on his comfy bed panting like mad from their previous endeavor. He rolled onto his side so, he could look directly into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. He flashed her one of his famous lopsided grins and she smiled back at him with a look of pure satisfaction. Hermione gave a little yelp of surprise when Ron had grabbed her around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him without any warning or notification.

"Hey whatcha doin' there love?"

"Nothin'" he mumbled as buried his face into her huge mass of bushy brown hair.

"Well you seem to be sniffing my hair."

"May I ask why?"

"Cause it smells good."

Hermione couldn't resist the giddy smile forming on her face.

"Ron why do you love me?"

Ron gave her an incredulous look as if she was mad.

"Seriously!"

"Hermione are you mad!"

"N..no I just wonder sometimes why I fascinate you so much."

"Why you fascinate me so much!"

"God you're a nutter."

"You know that right?"

She gave him a wide smile and said "I know."

"Now just answer the question!"

"Ok ok you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"You sure it could take hours."

"I don't mind."

"Ok well long story short basically you're brilliant!"

"Oh I'm brilliant am I?"

"Yes absolutely!"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well for starters you're just so intelligent, I mean the way you always know stuff about things and how you always come to me and Harry's aid whenever we need you.

"Look I honestly don't know how you but, you just never cease to amaze me."

"Like that time in second year when Devil Snare had caught us and you saved from him by doing that spell that created sunlight."

"What about all those times During the horcrux hunt when you kept practically every necessity imaginable in that bag of wonder!"

"I mean honestly Hermione you're just brilliant, wonderful and amazing!"

"God you're just so perfect Hermione you really are."

"Well not really but, I do try try exceedingly hard."

"Well you're Perfect to me love and that's it Plain and simple."

As soon as Ron looked up he saw tears leaking out of Hermione's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Um did I do something wrong?"

"N...no of course not it's just that I've never had anyone say something so cordial to me before and I really appreciate it."

"Seriously Ron you're the best."

"Hmph yeah I seriously doubt that."

"Seriously Ron I mean it."

"You're brave, loyal, exceptionally handsome and considerably attractive."

He buried his face into her neck and whispered "Hmm attractive am I?"

"Yes very much so."

"Hmph yes I love the sound of that."

"You know Hermione you're pretty damn attractive yourself"he murmured.

"Really?" "You think so?", she questioned.

"I know so."

He leaned down to kiss her but, she stopped him mid kiss and pushed him away a bit.

"Wait are you sure?" "Cause if you are it's okay I can handle it."

"Hermione I'm more sure about this then I've been about anything."

"Ok?"

She gave him a doubtful look and dropped head down low but, she replied "mhm k."

Ron grabbed her chin and lifted her face upwards so that he could look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Hermione look at me."

"Hermione you're my gorgeous **kiss**, ambidextrous, **kiss**, and highly intelligent best friend."

When he finished his coherent rambling he leaned down and gave her an exhilarating kiss on the lips. He greedily sucked on her bottom lip as if just couldn't get enough, his tongue caressed her tongue, just as he was about to pull away Hermione grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer simply because, she needed more of him.

"Damn that was really invigorating."

"Quick rate my kissing skills on a scale of 1 to 10."

"A million and one!", Hermione exclaimed happily.

"Oh stop you're making me blush", Ron said in mock astonishment.

"Oh Ron!", Hermione exclaimed as she laughed harmoniously.

Ron laid down next to her buried his face in her hair and whispered "I love you babe."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you too!"

Soon after that Ron had fallen asleep and Hermione thought she'd never seen anything more adorable. She leaned closer and kissed his nose tenderly as he slept peacefully.

As he slept Hermione pondered about everything that made her love Ron more and more everyday. Well first things first his personality. Ron is usually known as a short tempered rebel with a heart of gold who is more sensitive and self conscious than he cares to admit. You could never miss Ron with his signature red hair and freckles, he is definitely a rule breaker but, usually most of the time it's for a good reason. Ron is very charismatic and even though what's he's saying might not always make sense he always know how to make a statement. The thing about Weasley men though is that their not exactly a fan of showing their feelings to other people but it's just as true for Ron as is it for all the Weasley men. Now even though Ron might not always seem like the perfect gentlemen at the end of the day he always knows just what to say to turn it around and he cares very much about his family and friends he just has a very strange way of showing it. Next his facial features. Like I said earlier you could never miss Ron with his signature red hair and freckles. At first he was tall and lanky but now he's tall, broad shouldered and extremely muscular. (Hmm guess all those years of fighting deatheaters paid off)His eyes are a paradisaical shade of sparkly blue, just like an ocean they're easy to get lost into and his strong muscular arms are like a wall around her that make her feel safe and secure. He had this adorable puppy face that could just about make any girl melt. Another plus Ron is a fighter, never one to give up and he was there ready to defend her if Malfoy decided to get slick. Anyways though, Ron was her knight in shining armor and she was his queen. Ron Weasley is and will forever be her king.

Hermione's head turned as soon she heard some strange mumbling coming the ginger boy next to her.

"Mm mione he mumbled."

He pulled her body close to him in one swift motion and pressed his long nose against her flat, toned abdomen.

"Mm", Ron mumbled sleepily

"What was that Ron?"

"Mm Hermione skin so soft like satin or silk."

"Promise me you'll stay with me forever and ever and that you'll never leave me."

"Ron I Hermione Jane Granger promise to never ever leave you."

"Good and I'm sorry that I left you and Harry when we searching for the horcruxes and I don't blame you if you never forgive me."

"Ron I've already forgiven you and so has Harry so please stop apologizing and remember I love you no matter what."

"I don't feel like any apology will ever be enough!"

"Well Harry and I will always love you cause you were the first real friend we ever had.

"Harry and I will always love you." "You know that don't you?"

"Of course." "I'll always love you both no matter what."

He buried his face into her neck and breathed in her heavenly scent.

" I love you, he mumbled."

"I love you too."

He pulled her beautiful naked body closer to his and started to drift off to sleep.

"You're amazing Hermione you know that?"

"Mhm she nodded drowsily as she fell into a deep slumber with peaceful dreams of Ron and happiness.


End file.
